The Definition Of My Life
by Davey13
Summary: When A chipmunks life has been turned completely upside down. No one knows whats gonna happen. Can He Change will things be different. Will Someone change him. Whats gonna happen to this Seville


**DAvEy: Hey guys whats up. I know i haven't updated in a while. Writers block -.-  
>But anyways i decided im gonna try and updated alot more often and come up with fresh ideas.<br>This story comes from deep inside you know very personal to me.  
>And ive decided to write it out and share it with you guys.<br>So as always.  
>Read Review And Enjoy<br>Bye Guys ^_^  
><strong>

**DAvEy- **

"Sometimes don't you ever wonder if life was different. Sometimes don't you think everything would change.  
>If only I had a chance to turn back the time and hold back the things I once had.<br>If only right too many thoughts for myself. This is my life." The life of Alvin Seville.

As an normal usual day goes by in high school Alvin wasn't the Alvin he use to.  
>Remember that Alvin that was popular that Alvin that has full of life.<br>Now Alvin was pale Alvin was a totally different person.  
>Little by little as he remembered his friends started slipping away.<br>The next thing he knew he went from having close friends to having no friends at all.  
>He walked down the halls of his school walking alone.<br>People stared at him as if he was a freak.  
>Weird stares and face gestures people gave him.<br>Not even his close friends his brothers even bothered to talk to him anymore.  
>They were all in they're own life. As well as Alvin was in his. Alone. Sad.<p>

He seemed and felt himself grow four years physically and mentally.  
>He felt old tired. Everyday he would have a sad expression.<br>His eyes weren't that same blue ocean eyes they once were.  
>Now it seemed his eyes were dull grey filled with sadness and pain.<br>Different parts of him people never knew about. He was a nobody now.  
>His grades slipping away. The thoughts of graduating were the last thing on his mind.<br>All he had was that pain that would come and go.

Life seem to pass by and he saw people walk around laughing being in groups.  
>People reading and sharing books and some playing video games.<br>Others just laughed at they're friends having the time of they're lifes.  
>Alvin seemed that his life was over.<br>Next month he would turned seventeen so what not like if his life would change anyways.  
>Alvin headed home by himself rushing home feeling the need to cry.<br>He slammed the door shut run up to his room and locked him self.  
>He rested his head into his pillow and cried silently wondering of he would ever recover from this mass depression.<p>

He heard footsteps in front of his door and a knock.

"Alvin are you in there" he quickly wiped his tears and cleared his voice sounding normal.  
>"Yeah i'm in here Simon"<br>"Oh okay just wondering"  
>And with that Simon left. Alvin resumed what he was doing and just slowly fell asleep.<p>

"Alvin wake up Alvin" Dave knocked on Alvin' door.  
>He slowly opened his eyes and got up.<br>He opened the door and saw Dave in the front.  
>"Come to dinner Alvin"<br>"Okay" Alvin said barely in a whisper.  
>He walked down and sat down on the chair in the kitchen.<br>"Hi Alvin" Theodore said.  
>"Hey little bro" Alvin said in a monotone voice.<br>Alvin knew it didn't matter the way he spoke it was the same to everyone anyways.  
>The dinner plates with food were finally in front of them.<br>And they began to eat. Execpt Alvin he was playing with his food with a fork.  
>"Alvin stop playing with your food"<br>"Sorry Dave" Alvin responded in the same sad tone.  
>Everything seemed normal to everyone.<br>After eating dinner he put his plate away and went back to his room and locked himself as always.  
>He decided to take a shower two hours later of being stuck in his room.<p>

Alvin slowly takes his shirt off and stares into the mirror at himself.  
>"Who am I anyway" he thought to himself.<br>"I'm stupid I'm an idiot no one really cares just stupid me right"  
>He slowly opened the drawer and found a small razor and pulled it out.<br>He lifted his hand and slowly put the razor on his skins.  
>He gently pressed it against his skin. Slowly little cuts were forming on his skin.<br>Little drops of blood slowly formed. Two three four five cuts.  
>And more and more blood seem to ooze out.<br>He winces at the pain and clean the razor and hid it carefully in the drawer.  
>He removed the rest of his clothes and took his shower and went back to his room. Locked it and fell asleep.<p>

Early next morning he woke up feeling pain on his arm.  
>Remembering last nights event.<br>He dressed and covered his small cuts and his shirt covered the bruises cheat he had after beating himself up.  
>He ate breakfat and walked out to school.<br>Simon and Theodore had alread left.  
>He walked out and saw Jeanette walking out late as well.<br>They weren't looking and bumped into each other.

"Oww" Jeanette said rubbing her head.  
>"Sorry" Alvin said softly.<br>"it's okay Alvin" Jeanette said.  
>They both walked to school in silent.<br>"Why isn't Alvin talkative like before"  
>"Alvin is something wrong"<br>Alvin suddenly came out of his thoughts.  
>"hmm o-oh nothings wrong Jeanette I'm fine"<p>

They walked into the school and Alvin silently said bye to Jeanette.  
>"Oh Alvin" she thought to herself as she held her books tightly.<br>During they're break Jeanette saw Simon and called him out.  
>"Simon"<br>"Hey Jeanette"  
>"Simon is your brother okay?"<br>"Who Theo"  
>"no Alvin"<br>"Oh I'm not so sure why"  
>"it's just he doesn't seem the same from before"<br>"Oh"  
>"Can I talk to him after school?"<br>"Yeah of course here. I'll give you the key to our house"  
>"Thanks Simon"<p>

Alvin again by himself in lunch same routine as always.  
>No different then any other days.<br>He headed home alone not bothering to look back that someone was following him.  
>He slammed the door shut and walked up to the bathroom today was his worst day ever.<br>Jeanette silently went in and closed the door small drops of blood on the steps going to the top floor of the house.  
>She saw movement coming from the bathroom she slowly opened the door.<br>Alvin thought he heard something and slowly checked the door but saw nothing.  
>Jeanette was lucky enough to hide behind his room door.<br>She sighed softly and saw Alvin closed the door.  
>She slowly walked towards the door and saw Alvin doing something to his arm. She opened the door wide.<p>

"*gasp* A-Alvin!"

"J-J-Jeanette?"


End file.
